pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP025: Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!
is the 25th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot Team Rocket is stealing and eating berries. They smell some delicious food and go to a building. They get attacked and blasted off by a Magical Leaf from a Pokémon. Next day, the heroes came to Floaroma Town. They do see a lot of beautiful flowers. Dawn sees the advert of the Pokémon Contest, which she will compete in. An older lady remarks they must be new to the town. Dawn likes the town and flowers and the lady tells it was a wasteland before. People wanted to plant flowers and trees, but nothing happened, until a beautiful woman came and changed all that, and since that day the town is filled by flowers. The heroes thank the lady and she goes away. Dawn sees an advert for a Poffin cooking class. Ash and Brock do not know what Poffins are, so Dawn explains that they are snacks made from berries - she always helped her mom do them and she is talented in that expertise. Ash now sees that they are similar to Hoenn's Pokéblocks. Since the Poffins make the Pokémon stronger, wiser or even faster, Dawn convinces Ash and Brock to take the lessons to make them. They came to a house, but see nobody, except a Roserade. Ash and Dawn apologize for Ash's loud behavior. A woman approaches them and apologizes for making them wait. As usual, Brock flirts but gets jabbed by his Croagunk. The woman is Forsythia. Forsythia teaches them how to make Poffins. Dawn sets her timer, as the Poffins need to be made at the right time, otherwise they are not good to be eaten. Dawn's timer rings and turns off the oven, then pours it. Ash is having trouble with the Poffins. Later, Dawn and Brock made good, while Ash bad Poffins. They send their Pokémon to taste the food. Dawn's Pokémon are terrified by the taste. Brock has better Poffins, as Sudowoodo and Croagunk like them. Forsythia gives Ash's Pokémon her own Poffins, while Ash is disgusted by the ones he made. While Dawn is arguing with her Pokémon, one Poffin is thrown away to Meowth. Jessie and James advise not to eat any old food, but when Meowth eats it, he is delighted. Dawn is angry, though Forsythia tells her every Pokémon has its taste - like the recipe Dawn used from her mom, it was only specific for Glameow. She advises her to try with different recipes, then she will know which ones her Pokémon like. Team Rocket are interested in this, especially Jessie. With this, they hope to get rich. Forsythia gives them some tea. Ash sees Roserade is scared - she remembers Nurse Joy treated it and healed it, but Budew was shy. Budew met Forsythia and went with her, becoming her friend. Eventually, it evolved to Roselia, then into Roserade. Suddenly, the ground shakes - Team Rocket came to steal the berries. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the machine is electric proof. Jessie sends Dustox and James his Carnivine and Cacnea. Dustox uses Poison Sting, so Croagunk counters with the same attack. Piplup uses BubbleBeam and Turtwig with Razor Leaf, but they get countered by Carnivine and Cacnea's Bullet Seed and Pin Missile. Roserade sees this and runs away. Roserade comes in the house and puts the scarf on. Aipom uses Swift, though Wobbuffet deflects it with Mirror Coat. Buneary uses Ice Beam, though it gets countered by Cacnea's Sandstorm. Just as they were to go, Team Rocket get attacked by a Magical Leaf. Meowth translates Roserade protects Forsythia's garden against everyone. He also hears the moment it has the scarf, Roserade becomes protective. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and attacks the machine, so Meowth fires some smaller baskets to trap the heroes. Dustox uses Gust, but Roserade comes to the ground and its scarf is being pulled by Meowth. James' Mime Jr. uses Tickle on Roserade and Meowth pulls the scarf. Also, they take Roserade, so Forsythia goes to stop them. She tries to convince Roserade that it does not need any scarf to protect the garden. Roserade is convinced and uses Petal Dance, stopping Team Rocket and freeing the heroes. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, Croagunk with Poison Sting and Pikachu with Iron Tail to get the berries out of the machine, while Roserade uses Petal Dance to blast Team Rocket off. Roserade uses Sunny Day and with Lotad's Water Gun, the plants begin to grow again. Dawn made some more Poffins. Though they hesitate, Pachirisu, Piplup and Buneary eat them and are happy for its taste. Dawn is now bound and ready to win the Contest. Debuts Character Forsythia Pokémon Roserade Item *Poffin *Sprayduck Trivia *The English title of this episode is a reference to the line "Do you know the Muffin Man?", a classic nursery rhyme. *This episode originally aired as a one-hour special with Cooking Up A Sweet Story!. *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokémon Heroes, and the old Team Rocket theme is used as background music. *Dawn used the Kitchen Timer on her Pokétch when she was cooking Poffins. *Kikuko Inoue replaces Yuriko Yamaguchi, who is on maternity leave. *A new version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ with new animation and a different mix is used as the ending theme. *An interview with Kunihiko Yuyama and new Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai footage followed the episode. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: James's Cacnea **Pokémon senryū: サボネアは　ふれるとチクチク　トゲトゲよ Sabonea wa, fureru to chiku chiku, toge toge yo. "Sabonea, prickly spikes, when it touches." Mistakes *In the flashback, it is shown that Forsythia's Budew evolved into Roselia and then into Roserade just because it was so happy being around so many flowers. However, in the games, while Budew does evolve into Roselia through friendship, it only evolves into Roserade when exposed to a Shiny Stone. *The title of this episode has a punctuation error. A question mark should be added at the end. Dub differences In the Japanese version, there was an original intro for this episode, yet Pokémon USA starts out the episode with a cold open format (not present in the Japanese version), and then using the original intro after the theme song is played. This is also true for Cooking Up A Sweet Story!. Gallery Team Rocket's machine DP025 1.jpg Dawn making Poffins DP025 2.jpg Ash has trouble with Poffins DP025 3.jpg Dawn's Pokémon do not like the Poffins DP025 4.jpg Team Rocket aim to get rich DP025 5.jpg James gets bitten and hugged by his Grass Pokémon DP025 6.jpg Roserade, the masked guardian DP025 7.jpg Forsythia goes to stop Team Rocket DP025 8.jpg Team Rocket's machine turned to rubble }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō